bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/T.U.S.S. - Close Encounters Of The Hairy Kind: Part 1
Sightings They always say that once you kill another human being, you will never be the same again. That was almost the case with Clayton Burdette after killing the former football captain / deadly psycho Ted Thompson. Ever since that moment down in the school basement, Clayton had nightmares and an ever-comsuming guilt that gnawed on him constantly. Of course, he was able to hide it from the very group that he swore to protect. Well, all except for Pete, Zoe and of course Jimmy. When he couldn't take it anymore, he decided to find ways of redeeming his concious. He tried smoking cigarettes that he found in the Boys' Dorm, drinking alcohol after finding some in the English classroom. He even tried to pull extra duties. When none of them worked, he decided to do the next best thing: hunting. Dr. Crabblesnitch's Office; 11:00 AM Clayton walked into the office and knocked on the door to get Jimmy's attention. Jimmy, who was staring out the window, turned around and noticed Clayton and the crossbow that he had strapped on his back. "Now where did you get that?" he asks Clayton as he walked into the room. "Hal Esposito found it with some of the military hardware back in Bullworth Town last week", Clayton answers. "He didn't want it, so he handed it to me. I've been pretty good with it so far. I'm going to head out into the woods and kill me some squirrels". "But we already have some people out getting some supplies. I don't think that you heading out is a good idea", Jimmy says to Clayton. "I'll be fine", Clayton objects. "Besides, I need the fresh air. I need to clear my head of the....you know". "Still have nightmares?" Jimmy asks him. "Yeah. But it's nothing that I want to talk about right now". Clayton didn't even want to think about, but talking to Jimmy really didn't help him keep it out of his mind "I just need to go outside and expose myself of the dangers. Just to remember why I have to kill", he then told Jimmy. "Okay then, just be careful", Jimmy told him. "I will", Clayton says to him before leaving the office and heading to the gates leading off-campus. When Clayton got to the gates at the parking lot, he was stopped by Greasers leader Johnny Vincent. "Nice crossbow", he told Clayton. "You heading out to hunt?" he then asks. "Pretty much. I want to clear my head as well as kill myself a few squirrels. I might even find a deer", Clayton says. "Good luck carrying that back here", Johnny tells him. "Open the gates", he tells his boys. As the gates swung open, Clayton went on through and went down Back School Road. Once he walked pass the old mineshaft that led to the small isolated beach, he found a rotten fence piece and ripped it off, making a gap in the fence. He crawled on through the fence and entered the woods. Once he got back onto his feet, a zombie came out of nowhere and tried to attack him. He swung his crossbow at the beast, knocking it down to the ground in the process. He then went up to the zombie and stomped on it's head. I just entered the woods and already, I encountered a zombie. How did they get in here anyway? I guess there must be a hole in the fence farther down the road. '' Clayton then walked further into the woods, looking for squirrels as well as undead. After a while of walking through bushes and dead leaves, he found one squirrel hanging on the tree trunk. He aimmed his crossbow at the squirrel and then pulled the trigger, watching the arrow strike the squirrel in the head. Picking up the dead squirrel, he saw that he shot it right in the head. ''Hell of a way to die. ''He pulled the arrow out of the squirrel's head and then put the squirrel in the small bag that he took out here with him. ''One squirrel down. Let's see if I can get three more. After reloading his crossbow, he noticed another squirrel jumping from branch to branch above him. He took aim and shot it in mid-air, causing it to fall right into a fern. He went to the fern and picked it up. He reloaded his crossbow and put the squirrel into his bag. Two down, two to go. '' He then continued his way through the forest right until two zombies came out of nowhere and tried to get him. He wacked the closest one with his crossbow and then shot the second one with the arrow. Once the second zombie fell to the ground with an arrow inbetween his eyes, the other one got back onto his feet and tried to bite him. Clayton quickly grabbed it by the back of the neck and smached it's head onto the trunk of a nearby tree. Once it was dead, Clayton went to a nearby stream and cleaned the arrow off. Not wanting to use the same arrow that was used for the zombie, Clayton put the one arrow away and took out another. He then checked his bag of squirrels to see if it was okay. It was fine with the exception of blood running out of the bag and down his pants legs. ''This fresh blood must be attracting all of them right now. I better get this hunt over with or I'll be dealing with a whole horde of them. '' He continued on through the woods till he found yet another squirrel. He shot it right through the spine and went to pick it up when a bullet shot right by his head. "SHIT", Clayton says as he falls backwards into a nearby fern. He quickly crawled behind a fallen log, reloaded his crossbow and prepared for a possible attack. Whether it could be one of those Savages that Jimmy mentioned or someone new, Clayton wasn't going to take a chance. After a while, a man hopped over the log and took a good look at Clayton. "Damn. Sorry, kid. I thought you were a sasquatch". ''A living, breathing adult. I thought they went extinct a while back when all this mess started. ''Of course, Clayton couldn't say that outloud. He barely knew the man. For all he knew, the man could probably be some kind of serial killer. "What the hell? You could have nearly shot me", Clayton says to him as he went to pick up his dead squirrel. He then took a good look at the old man. He had a brown beard, a scar across his left eye, a false left eye and a helmet that had to be made possibly out of an armadillo shell. But that wasn't the one thing that caught Clayton's attention. It's what he said a while ago that caught Clayton's attention. "Did you say you were hunting for bigfoot?" he asked the hunter. "Yeah", the hunter replied. "They're all over these hills. They ate a baby a few months back and now I'm here finishing what my great, great granddady started years ago". "What?" Clayton asked him. "They ate a baby?" "That's right. They ate a baby", the hunter told him again. ''This is some horse-shit right here. '' "With all due respect old-man, bigfoot doesn't exist. They're made up. It could have been just a bear that attacked that poor innocent child", Clayton suggested. Of course, he knew deep down not to dismiss such a claim like this. He did believe that zombies were made up and look at the mess that he was in right now. "Trust me dear boy, they're more real than all those folks in town with the bad case of that virus", he told Clayton. "Look, may I take you back to my group? I don't know how long you've been out here, but you're probably dehydrated. We have an entire school for a base. You'll be safe there and we could use all the help", Clayton offered. "No thanks. I'm not going anywhere, not until I bag myself a sasquatch". "Suit yourself", Clayton says as he walks away from the hunter and continues his hunt for squirrels. After walking through more bushes and ferns, he heard the sound of a zombie moaning in the distance. Holding the crossbow at eye-level, he slowly walked towards the source of the sound till he got to the zombie. The zombie was impaled on a low branch of a tree and was swarming to get free. It was odd to see a zombie trapped like that. Maybe the sasquatch hunter came this way before he tried to shoot my head off.'' Clayton continued his way through the forest right until he yet another squirrel on ground eating an acorn. He took aim and shot the small animal before it could get away. But as Clayton went to pick up the small animal, he couldn't help but notice how some of the bark on a nearby tree has been ripped clean off the base of the tree. Clayton couldn't keep his eyes off the bare spot as he picked up the dead squirrel and put it into the bloody bag. Just as he closed up the bag though, something heavy came flying past his head and slammed into a nearby tree. What is it with things flying by my head lately, Clayton wondered. Did I piss the big guy up in the sky today, or is this death playing tricks on me right now? ''Clayton went over to the tree where the object hit, only to find out that it was a big rock that was thrown at him. Of course, that wasn't the only thing as he saw that there was blood all over the rock. Clayton quickly looked all around the woods only to find nothing resembling a living being out here with him. He then quickly reloaded his crossbow, preparing for any kind of attack. ''It couldn't be bigfoot. He doesn't exist. It has to be a hostile group trying to lure me into a kill zone. It could be the Savages. Or it could be that hunter, trying to mess with my head. Who could it be? ''But just as he turned around, he took a blow to the face by a big hairy fist, which also knocked his crossbow a few feet away out of reach. "You're not eating my flesh today, rotten human", a distorted voice says to him. Clayton quickly looked up and saw that a big, hairy bipedal creature that he thought was fictitious a while ago. ''So it's true then? He does exist. But as that went on in his head, the creature quickly lifted his foot up and tried to stomp his head in. Clayton quickly dodged the blow, pulled out his switchblade and stabbed the creature in the stomach a few times in the stomach. "I'm not a zombie", Clayton says to the hairy creature, who yelled in pain as he backed away from Clayton, holding his wounds with his hands. And just like that the creature was gone, leaving behind a blood trail on the ground and on nearby bushes. Picking up his crossbow, he quickly ran after the creature, following the blood trail as he go. This creature was dangerous and Clayton knew that he had to kill it or else that it would go off and eat other kids, probably someone from his group. Killing Ted was one thing and one thing that made him sick. But killing bigfoot, that would be a service to him and everyone else who plans on going into these woods anytime soon. ''Let the hunt begin. '' Category:Blog posts